the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Stars / House of Harsh
House of Stars / House of Harsh are the 48th and 49th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on February 15, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Plot It's Nina's unlucky day when Victor padlocks the attic door to stop her going up there again. Now she can't get to the puzzle pieces! She doesn't even know the worst part yet - Jerome has contacted Rufus and is now spying on the Sibuna gang for him. The Sibuna's plan to go down into the cellar, to collect some of the elixir and try to crack the latest clue. Alfie draws the short straw, but this time he will have a walkie talkie to maintain radio contact. However, Jerome has secretly sabotaged the whole mission. Summary Victor stalks up to Sibuna but instead of finding them he finds a stray rat. He goes back and they continue the chant and end Jason's initiation. Meanwhile, Sibuna was able to sneak out of the oven passageway safely. However,Jerome sees them come out of the oven and says to himself, "Well, let the fun begin." Sibuna meets in the woods during their lunch break and prioritize their goals. First, they need to find the Cup of Ankh before the teachers. They also need to find the other clues to lead them to the remaining puzzle pieces. Their meeting was cut short when Patricia realises that their lunch was over five minutes ago. Nina says she has to put the stuff behind the panel and that everyone else should go ahead without her. However, Nina gets caught locking the attic by Victor who tells her it is out-of-bounds. Meanwhile, at the end of Mrs. Andrews's class, Mara blows off Mick. Amber observes this and, after Mick leaves, Amber walks up to Mara and suggests that Mara consider reconciliation and forgiveness with Mick. Mara doesn't agree though and she and Amber walk out of the classroom together. Around the same time, Patricia gets a text from Joy's new phone and Jerome confronts Alfie about Rufus and Victor. Back at the house, Victor asks Nina if she was playing with the phonograph and she says "no." He then asks Nina if she's been tampering with anything and she says "no" again. When asked why she was up in the attic, Nina replies that it was like her "Zen retreat." Victor disapproves and makes her clean the toilets with a toothbrush after class, announcing that he is putting a padlock on the attic door. After class, Amber tries to set Mick up with Mara by telling Mick to show Mara his feelings in a big way. Mick tells her that if Mara likes him, she should come to her, not the other way around and storms off. Afterwards, Nina runs to Sibuna and says, loudly, "Victor caught me!" and reveals he's padlocking the attic. Then, she saw Jerome and jerks her head towards the hall so they could talk alone. Jerome gets upset, but while they were gone, he takes Rufus's number from Patricia's phone, putting it in his phone, and calls him. Jerome goes to meet Rufus late at night. Jerome tells him about the treasure and gives more information to Rufus. At the end, Jerome says it will cost Rufus if he wants more information and Rufus approves of Jerome's nature. Meanwhile, Nina is in her room watching the moon while Fabian plays his guitar. Nina says something about the clue, and Fabian figures out what the clue meant. They have to look through the telescope for the clue. When they do, they read something about the demisphere. Victor notices, and stops them; when he tries looking through himself, he sees nothing and sends Nina and Fabian to their rooms. They go to tell the rest of Sibuna about their new lead and about something hidden in the cellar. Fabian insists that one person goes down this time, for safety reasons. Amber says it won't be her, but Fabian says that they will pick straws for who will go down there. Before class starts, Jerome and Alfie walk in. Jerome sees the Sibuna gang and tells Alfie to go over and talk to Sibuna, plotting to get information off of Alfie later. Amber gives Mick advice to win Mara back, insisting he has to humiliate himself to do so. Mick doesn't want to, but he listens to Amber reluctantly. During their break session, the Sibuna gang gets ready to pick straws. Patricia tells everyone else that she was able to get walkie-talkies for them, and hands them out amongst the gang. When they pick straws, Alfie gets the small straw and has to go down into the cellar for the mission. Meanwhile, Mara sees Mick talking to some cheerleaders and assumes that Mick was dating a cheerleader or flirting with them and gets jealous. Upset, she walks in the other direction despite originally heading the other way. While padlocking the attic, Victor tells Trudy that he's going to be out late that night and that she is in charge of locking up and lights out; she says she has her pin at the ready. Luckily, Patricia and Nina pass by at the same time and overhear this. After they go back downstairs, they tell the rest of Sibuna, and Jerome, that tonight was the night. Jerome asks what they are doing, suspicious. Fabian tells him that the girls and he are going to watch a film after lights out. Jerome then asks Alfie if he wanted to watch a film or two with him later, to which Alfie reluctantly agrees to. Jerome later interrogates Alfie about what really was going on that night, but Alfie doesn't tell him. Later, Jerome pretends to be asleep and Alfie gets ready to sneak out. However, Jerome gets up and takes Alfie's walkie-talkie, which he left behind. Amber gives Alfie a good luck kiss and Nina lets him into the cellar. While Alfie is in the cellar looking for the elixir, Sibuna discovers that Victor is back early. Nina sends an urgent message to Alfie over his walkie-talkie from the stairs. Jerome gets the message instead and, disguising his voice, tells them he's out okay, so Sibuna, relieved, go to their rooms. Alfie is able to get out without Victor noticing but must hide in the sarcophagus in the hallway. Jerome locks him in and, realizing this, Alfie calls for help. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno Trivia *When Victor arrived back, he should have seen Sibuna on the stairs but he didn't. *Jerome seems to always be in the same room as Sibuna. Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis